penny_dreadfulfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Malcolm Murray
Sir Malcolm Murray is a British explorer of the African continent who is on a deep personal quest. He is s hardened African explorer on a deeply personal quest, Sir Malcolm has nonetheless paid a heavy price for his exciting career. Although his stately home is filled with souvenirs from his travels, it is devoid of family and loved ones. With Vanessa's help, he is determined to right the wrongs of his past, but the toughest journey is yet to come. 'Personality & Appearance' Malcolm is a hard, shrewd and intelligent man, a once jovial and enthusiastic explorer turned cold by the anger and guilt he feels over his son's death and his daughter's disappearance. He comes across at times as a father figure to Vanessa, for the two have a mutual admiration and deep understanding of one another. However, it is clear that Malcolm harbors dislike and disgust for Vanessa over her role in Mina's disappearance. These feelings are also mutual, in that Vanessa has a low opinion of Malcolm: she describes him as being vainglorious, arrogant and hypocritical, having been far more interested in exploring and collecting trophies in Africa, consequently serving his ego, than in the welfare of his children. She also chastises him for his own infidelity through his affair with Vanessa's mother. Their past actions are a prominent source of friction between the two of them, yet Vanessa respects Malcolm in that he is a cunning strategist and a leader to the others. 'History' |-|Season 1= *'Night Work' - *'Séance' - *'Resurrection' - *'Demimonde' - *'Closer Than Sisters' - *'What Death Can Join Together' - *'Possession' - *'Grand Guignol' - 'Skills & Abilities' *'Hand-To-Hand-Combat:' Despite his age, Sir Malcolm is a capable fighter, able to handle his own in brawls and defeat lesser vampires in a fight. *'Marksmanship:' Although not the scale of Ethan, Sir Malcolm is never the less a crack shot. And was even able to shoot Mina when she was using Vanessa as a shield. He is also an accomplished hunter having gone on multiple hunts throughout Africa. *'Polylingual:' Because of his travels, Sir Malcolm can speak multiple languages, including Arabic and Swahili. *'Knowledge:' Sir Malcolm is a noted and respected scholar and author. 'Appearances' 'Memorable Quotes' Sir Malcolm (to Victor Frankenstein): When you see a river, you must follow it to its source, no matter the perils, no matter those comrades that fall along the way. You must know how things work. You must unlock. -Night Work ---- Victor Frankenstein: I've only one other question, why me? '''Sir Malcolm: Because you were unafraid to pull back the skin and look beneath. -Night Work ---- Sir Malcolm (to the group): We'll carry on with this fight. We can lose every battle, except the last. -Demimonde ---- Sir Malcolm (to Vanessa Ives): There was a time I would have gladly killed you and there may come a time when I gladly shall. -Closer Than Sisters ---- Sembene: I have been thinking about your daughter. Say you find her, but say she cannot be saved. Sir Malcolm: If I find her she will be saved. -What Death Can Join Together ---- Mina Murray: I am your daughter. Sir Malcom: (*looks at Vanessa*) I already have a daughter. 'Gallery' Penny-dreadful-sir-malcolm.jpg Penny-dreadful-wikia_malcolm_murray_01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Character